


The Adventures of Spider-Sammy

by Blue_Belle4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4 different authors at once, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bad OCs, Cute, Do Not Take Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry Stan Lee, Please Don't Hate Me, Please read, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, This is a sin, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, Yaoi, joke, theres no actual yaoi we just needed views
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Belle4/pseuds/Blue_Belle4
Summary: Samantha ‘Sammy’ Watts was the average college student in the city of New York until she had to move in with her father, Tony Stark himself, who she had never known before after her mother dies in a sudden car crash.  But one thing leads to another and suddenly she’s patrolling New York with the Avengers and her sudden spider-like powers, struggling through thick and thin to balance herself between two worlds. A story full of action and adventure and romance. A story worth the read.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> They say in one of the darkest of History classes, four friends came together to create a thicc OC and her tragic and romance packed love story. A tale of love, fear, happiness, pain and hope, a roller coaster jam packed with emotion. All while multitasking in their class. Join us on the Adventures of Spider Sammy, and experience the ride for yourself.

New York City, the center of all crime and home to the Avengers. Here also, at some conveniently unnamed college, rested the very person that could change the world as we know it to be.   
“Sammy, where’s your homework?” The teacher stopped the girl on her way out of the classroom. Sammy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.   
“My cat wouldn’t stop sitting on it.” The teacher rolled his eyes, nodding along to another one of her lost homework stories.   
“Mmmm….Very well. But if you’re cat won’t let it go by next class, then I’d advise you to get rid of it if it becomes too much of a distraction.” Sammy smiled, nodding her head, her short blonde hair bobbing along while she skipped away down the hall.   
“Samantha Watts, please come to the main office.” The call to the principal’s office was nothing too concerning, but the information she received there was worse than anything she could imagine. Stepping into the office and taking a seat was easy enough, but when the principal leaned forward on the desk and spoke, everything seemed to change.   
“There was a car accident down by Broadway… Your mother didn’t make it. You may take as much time as you need to recover, but in the meantime, you’ll have to live with your father.” Sammy’s eyes widened at the whole situation.   
“W-what?” Sammy choked on her words, unable to find the right thing to say. “I don’t have a dad.” She tried to reason, hoping it all would be a joke. A cruel joke, but still, it couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be real.  
Just that morning she saw her mother’s face. Her wrinkles and her rounded smile and the way her eyes lit when she told her the funniest stories about their family. Only just that morning had Sammy walked away from her mother with a homemade lunch that was still warm by noon. Only just that morning, her mother called her just to say how much she loved her. And now that was the final time she heard that voice.  
“Miss Watts, we’ve both been thrown into a complicated situation. I believe your mother might’ve wanted you to live with your father, seeing as this was the only emergency contact. She specified to me on multiple occasions that she wished for it to only be called in the worst of situations.” Sammy’s nervous smile died down into a hopeless look. Her eyes tried to hold steady on the person before “Please try to understand, Miss Watts. We were just as shocked as you when we received the call from the hospital about your mother. I assure you, everyone here will try their best to help you through this.”   
She didn’t move. Sammy stared blankly at her principal. Her mind paused, just now fully realizing the things he said. Without properly thinking, she took her bag, running out and down the steps of the school. The sunshine that soared high in the clear sky with birds singing felt so unfit for the situation she’d been placed in.   
Friends and acquaintances saw her rushing by and off campus, confusion on their faces while some had little care. Her emotions were written plainly on her face as she ran down to the hospital.  
She shoved the doors open, startling the nurses and patients waiting in the lobby.   
Sammy looked around frantically, as she ran to the front desk. A nurse quickly escorted her into the elevator and out onto an endless hall of white doors. The nurse pushed the door of one of the rooms back, Sammy quickly ran, but halted at a stop upon seeing another person in the room, hovering over her mother’s pale face.   
“Mom!” The person turned her around to meet her gaze. There stood the Tony Stark of Stark Enterprise. His eyes softened as they looked in her tearful ones.  
“Your mother…” Tony trailed off. “I didn’t know I had a kid until today.”   
“No…” Sammy shook, gripping onto her jeans. The famous Stark sighed.  
“In my younger days, I was rich and at a time I was carefree with romance. Then I met your mom and I guess you were born.”   
“No…” She muttered. She ran her hands through her hair, looking between Stark and her mother. “So that’s all I am? A mistake? I… I don’t even know you!” Sammy cried with realization. She took a final glance at her mother before bolting away from the scene and into the cold streets of new york.   
“Samantha!” She heard the approaching footsteps. Without thinking, Sammy made a sharp turn into an alley in an attempt to flee the rich man. Alley cats scurried away behind bags as she stopped to catch her breath. She leaned her hand against the brick walls of the dark alley before she noticed something quickly crawling towards her along the wall. It was small, a spider, though its colors appeared off for anything in New York. It paused briefly before she felt a small sting in her hand before it turned to a throbbing pain. She gasped and clutched her hand, falling to the cement ground, the world spinning around her. Her vision blurred, her eyes unfocused, and she blacked out as she saw the worried figure of Mr. Stark approaching.

~~~

As Sammy woke, she found that the pain in her hand had eased. The only discomfort was the room surrounding her. Wherever she was, it wasn’t her home. And Tony Stark was not her father. The only person she wanted to see was dead. A glance out the window proved her to be far above the ground, likely in a skyscraper. She groaned. Was this where she would be living?  
Hardwood floors lay below the queen sized mattress she was resting on. A couple pictures were hung on the eggshell white walls, but it didn’t take away from the empty feel of the room. A tear rolled down her cheek, the events of the previous day still an open wound.  
A faint buzz pulled her out of her thoughts. Sammy turned her head to find her phone lying on the nightstand and picked it up. 

176 New Messages

Sammy quickly punched in her passcode, and held the device tightly. Just as she was about to reach for the message button, the screen began to crack until it snapped in two, the other fall falling out of her grip and onto the wooden floorboards.   
“NO!” she wailed, holding both the broken pieces in her hand and going back and forth between them. How could she be so reckless? How could she be reckless enough to break her phone?  
“Kid, I may be a rich, and genius billionaire Avenger with lots of money, but I’m not gonna buy you new phones if you keep breaking them.” Mr. Stark leaned against the doorframe of the room.  
“You won’t have to, because I’m not your daughter.” Sammy snapped sharply.   
He rubbed between his eyebrows, then, while shoving his hands in his pockets and moving toward her he said, “Listen, you may not like it, but I’m going to be your dad from now on.”  
Sammy drew back her hand, aiming to push him away, but instead a thin line of what seemed like thread shot from her hand and she was harshly pulled across the room to the wall. Mr. Stark paused, watching carefully as she slid down the wall to the floor, groaning in pain.   
“What’s going on?!” Sammy looked down at her hands before more thread shot at her face, sticking the two together. Mr. Stark sighed, pulling out a newphone from his pocket.   
“Peter, I have a situation. How fast can you get down here?” A teenager poked his head from the doorway.  
“I’m already here, Mr. Stark!” Sammy squinted her eyes to see the young teen. She noticed red and blue cloth in his hand; an “I survived my trip to NYC” t-shirt from some kind of tourist trap.  
“Is this another kid you illegitimately had?” She sneered, standing up in a cautious position. The boy ,Peter blinked, putting his hand to his chin to think.  
“Peter, this is Samantha-“  
“Sammy.” She corrected.  
“Sammy. Sammy, this is Peter.”   
The boy held his hand out to her. “Oh, uh, nice to meet you, I’m Peter Park-”   
But she pushed past him, storming out of the room. Mr. Stark called out to her, but she was too far down the long hall for his command to be audible to her. She wandered through, looking around the maze of Stark Towers until she finally reached an open space with a couch facing its back to her. She stepped into the living room, but she was stopped in her tracks when a mess of black hair sat on the couch in front of her. She went back a step when the head turned to face her.   
“You’re not Stark,” he said. Sammy began to move backwards. “You’re just some lost child.”  
“I’m nineteen, so go and shove it, old man.” Sammy was irate.  
The trespasser gasped, offended by her comment. “Why! You’re merely a fustilarian, you lousy old loiter sacking wiffle waffle with the mouth of a muck spout!” The man fused, then stated. “All of your kind are like this you friggin ninnyhammer.”   
“Are you mocking me?” Sammy replied.  
“Perhaps, but who are you to judge,” replied the man on the couch.  
“How about I give you a taste of your ye old english myself you fopdoodle gib-face.” Sammy lashed.  
Taken aback, the man with black hair leaned farther into the couch. Glancing behind her at the doorway he smiled. “I like this one.”  
Sammy turned to find Peter standing at the doorway with Tony Stark who was leaning casually against the wall. “I see you’ve been insulting my daughter in the ever so famous old english, Loki.” He mused.   
“Old english never fails Stark.” Loki grinned and spread out his arms. “Why use modern insults when you can use ones that are so much better?”  
“Why are you here?” Asked Peter. “Is something wrong, do you need something?”  
The god stood and dusted himself off with his hands. “Actually, I’m here because of the child.”  
Sammy gritted her teeth at the sound of the word ‘child’ and glared at him. Loki looked through her. “People in S.H.I.E.L.D might be coming at you, Stark. We’re all curious to know about your new kid. The little girl you didn’t tell anyone about.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy struggles to adjust to her new life in Stark Tower and mourns the loss of her mother as she bonds with Stark and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha surprised to see you’ve made it this far Dear reader  
> If only you knew the strange plot yet to come....and no doctor strange is not in this.....or is he??!!????

A long silence hung in the air before the trickster spoke once more.  
“Who might the mother be? A past lover?” He inquired. “Someone long gone, maybe?”  
Not a word could be heard from the others in the room.  
“Something like that.” Stark was uncharacteristically quiet. His gaze fell to the floor, his breathing faint.  
Sammy forced her eyes down to hide the tears threatening to fall down her face. Damn it. She could see Stark and Peter watching her out of the corner of her eye.  
Sammy made her way to the door without a word. She never asked for this. She didn’t need this. She didn’t need them. Sammy pushed past Peter, her hands forming fists. He didn’t stop her, despite the concern written on his face. Stark looked down once more. He couldn’t watch.  
Peter couldn’t help but notice the tips of her hair fading into a navy blue. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, nudging Mr. Stark instead. Peter pointed to Sammy with a confused expression on his face, and Stark raised an eyebrow.  
Sammy closed herself in her room, her eyes wet with tears. She kicked a pillow across the room and shut her eyes as she fell on her bed.  
~~~

Sammy managed to pull herself together enough to leave her room and eat dinner. She swung the door open and walked through reluctantly. The girl made her way through the hall and to the kitchen.  
“Hey,” She turned to find Peter staring at her, an curious look on his face. “What’s up with your hair?”  
“What do you mean what’s up with my hair?”  
“It- the tips… it was blue a second ago…” Peter stared at her head. “Now it’s turning red… the ends… they’re changing color.” Mr. Stark appeared behind him, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. The boy turned back to look at him. “Maybe a side effect of the spider bite?”  
"What spider bite?" Mr. Stark said.  
"The one on her hand." Peter said motioning to an ever so small bite on Sammy’s hand.  
"How did you notice?" Mr. Stark turned back to him with a puzzled expression.  
"I got... uhh... spidey sense?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Sammy quickly shoved her hand into her jacket pocket, casting her gaze at the floor, her eyes still swollen with tears. With the other, she wiped her eyes once more.  
“What a wonderful father you are. Letting your only child get bitten by a spider.” Loki mused from behind the kitchen table.  
“I’ll...beat thee.” Peter snapped, although stumbling for the proper terms. “I have the power of god and anime on my side!”  
“I apologize, O, please spare me.” He responded sarcastically. Peter turned to a defensive position, his web shooters aimed, but Mr. Stark held his arm out. Peter backed down, but was still tense. Loki began again about ‘S.H.I.E.L.D’ and ‘Avengers’, leaving enough time for Sammy to slowly inch away and down another hallway. She regretted coming out of her room.  
“Wait-” Peter tugged on Mr. Stark’s sleeve. “Sammy’s gone. Again.”  
“Better go after her. You’ll have plenty to explain later on.” Loki smirked. Mr. Stark rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, running down the halls after the girl. The boy followed suit, pursuing the girl as she tried to make her escape from Stark Towers.  
Sammy saw another open door down yet another long hall. Hearing the approaching footsteps, she made a sharp turn into the room. She dived into a closet, shutting the door and sinking to the bottom with the rest of the boxes. She waited for a moment. Silence.  
She tried to breathe as quietly as she could, forcing herself to take the smallest breathes she could. Yet, something kept her from doing so and her lungs began to hyperventilate. Her throat choked and tears began to swell. It hurt to even cry now after doing it so much in such little time. She’d never felt so hurt, both physically and emotionally, before.  
The closet door swung open. Sammy fell back in shock only to find her head colliding with the back wall. A hand was offered to her, but she slapped it away, burying her head in her arms.  
“Samantha,” Mr. Stark looked at her with a serious expression, his voice calm. “Stop running so we can figure things out.” She looked him dead in the eyes. His expression softened, unlike how she’d seen him before. She sniffled, wiping away her tears with her sleeve before standing up on her own. She shoved past him, but didn’t try to run this time. Instead, she faced her back to him, Peter just entering the room.  
“I’m just your mistake...” Sammy murmured. Her hands balled slowly into fists. “It’s just.. It’s not fair! Mom is dead and I can’t… I can’t...” She held herself tightly. Her voice was hoarse and her body was shaking however she managed to lash out once more, her sharp words cutting through the room. “But that doesn’t matter to you, does it?”  
Stark, paused for a moment, but wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She stopped, frozen in place with wide eyes. “It matters to me more than you’ll ever know kid.” He let out a shaky breath.

“Do you like coffee?” Tony Stark asked to break the silence after they had stood in quiet for a bit. Sammy nodded her head reluctantly. He let his arm slide away to his side and led the two kids off to the kitchen where he brewed two cups of coffee in one of the most expensive machines Sammy had ever seen. She poked at it, eyeing it carefully before taking a sip of the coffee. Her face lit up and she smiled for the first time in awhile. Without missing a beat, the cup was drained empty when she slammed it on the nice marble counter with satisfaction. Mr. Stark looked at her with a questioned countenance, taking a long sip from his nearly half empty cup.  
Stark took a long sip, draining half his cup before setting it in the sink and opening his mouth to speak. “So… Peter is Spider-Man,” Stark continued despite the betrayed look on Peter’s face. “And it was a radioactive spider that gave him superpowers and whatnot, maybe the same spider that bit you.”  
Sammy sighed, knowing fully well she couldn’t run away from this.  
“Wait, how does that even work? Like did a spider give Peter its hair and tell him to ‘Eat this’ or did-”  
“The spider bit him.” Stark cut her off bluntly.  
“Oh.” Sammy traced her finger around the rim of her empty coffee cup. “That makes more sense, actually.”  
Peter stood in the corner, inching away, the day was growing old.  
“When you head to school tomorrow, I can get your things from the apartment,” He offered.  
“I don’t think I can really go back to school so soon.” Sammy said sadly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The tips had turned to a calm purple color for now.  
“She can stay here and I can help get her stuff after school.” Peter suggested upon seeing the gloomy girl.  
“Alright kid.” He looked at his watch. “Time for bed.”  
Sammy decided not to mention she wasn’t tired. They escorted Sammy back to her room, but it was obvious to her when she heard the lock of the door. She sighed, prying open one of the drawers next to it, nearly empty besides a few shirts. She held one up, reading the words ‘Hug Dealer’ before undressing and tossing it on. It was comfy and just large enough to pass for a dress down to her knees. Grudgingly, she dragged her feet over to the bed where she flopped onto it, letting the expensive sheets and pillows engulf her in a wrap of happiness. Her eyes slowly closed, her mind going blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet our authors!!!!
> 
> Tree- the smart one  
> Panini - the mess of a person who runs the account and leads the four to glory!!!!!!!!!  
> Anti-Vax mom - the Marvel dictionary that fact checks us and provides memes  
> Chad - she actually writes seriously  
> Note added by Chad on Sunday, April 28 2019: Heyo! Now you know what we do in history class lol :)


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sammy adjusts to life in Stark Towers, Tony and Peter bring her back her best furry friend.

Sammy opened her eyes, her ears picking up the muted voices of Peter and Tony Stark. The sun peeked through the large windows near her bed, light pouring in. She rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up, kicking the down comforter to the edge of the bed. Her eyes fell onto the city landscape, sighing. She didn’t know what would happen now. Would she ever know? Her mother was dead and now she was living with a billionaire father she wanted nothing to do with all while she was suddenly gaining superpowers?   
Sammy walked over to the door, noticing the boxes labeled ‘Sammy’ stacked next to it. She wrapped her hand around the knob and, to her surprise, it was unlocked. She heard muffled voices down the hall and began to follow them towards the kitchen.   
“Scratched… ripped up my arms…”  
“I assume this is more open wounds than usual?”  
“It’s a monster…”   
Sammy heard the voices getting closer to her as she followed them, hearing them around a corner when she blasted into a large kitchen connected to a dining room suddenly remembering her pet.   
“Did you guys get Ollie yet?” Sammy asked, looking around the kitchen. That cat was her best friend and as of now, it was the only thing that connected her to her former life. She looked under in the cabinets and over the counters. “It’s not good for cats be left alone for so long.”  
“If you ask me,” Peter turned around to face her, a band-aid covered the bridge of his nose and another covering the right corner of his forehead, his cheeks were scratched and he said bluntly, “He was doing just fine.”  
Taken aback, Sammy stared him up and down in astonishment. “What the heck happened to you?”  
“Your cat happened to me.”  
“He scratched up Peter like a scratching post,” Tony said. “ Roll up your sleeves, kid.”  
“I’m good.” Peter stabbed his fork at a piece of syrup dosed pancake and popped it into his mouth. Tony Stark went back to his bacon.  
“Where is he?” Asked Sammy, walking farther into the room.  
“Sitting over there like he’s a king.” Peter mumbled, glaring at a chubby black and white cat lying on a stool in the corner of the room. It glared back at him.  
Peter eyed it cautiously and stabbed another pancake with his fork.  
“The rest of your stuff is on the couch in the living room Sammy.” Tony picked up his now empty plate and placed it in the sink. “Your breakfast is here.”  
“Thanks,” Relieved, Sammy headed to her cat with open arms. “Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie!” The cat meowed at her as she picked him up. Peter and Tony glanced at one another, a disapproving look on their faces. As far as they knew, Ollie was a monster.  
Sammy cuddled her cat against her chest, she could feel it purring against her hug dealer T shirt. She kissed it’s little head and turned back to Mr. Stark and Peter. “Thanks for bringing him here, and for getting my stuff.”  
“Yeah, no sweat.” Peter reached for a plate of bacon on the table but Tony slapped it away.   
“You had your share, that’s Sammy’s.”  
Peter snatched one anyway. “I’m the one who almost died at the paws of her cat.” He bit into it. “Just one more.” Sammy walked up next to Peter, who kept distance between the father and daughter.   
“Take it.” Sammy put down Ollie before she pushed the plate of crispy bacon toward Peter before sitting on the stool next to him and taking a piece of her own. The savory taste of the juicy, crunchy, mouthwatering bacon filled her mouth. She hadn’t tasted anything that good for a while.   
“Ew.” He stated.  
“What?”  
“Cat germs.” He slightly pushed the plate back to Sammy.   
“Wash your hands first.” Mr. Stark gestured to the sink behind him.  
“Fine…” Sammy groaned and slid off the stool, walking over to the sink. Ollie followed in pursuit. Turning on the tap water, she swabbed soap on her hands and ran it under the warm water. While she washed her hands Tony swiped a plate of chocolate filled pancakes and placed them next to Peter. Peter eyed them and lifted up his fork to grab one but Mr. Stark swished the plate away.   
“Finish what you have first.” He said, placing an empty plate for Sammy to fill with delicious pancakes by the stool she had been sitting on.   
Sammy turned around and sat back down at the table, noticing the pancakes. She stuck her fork into one and slapped it down on her plate before slicing it into chunks with her knife. Peter did the same after gobbling down his old ones.  
“Do we have milk?” Peter asked.  
“We have orange juice.” replied Tony.  
“Oh, ok.”  
Mr. Stark placed a pitcher of OJ on the table.  
“Thanks.”  
Sammy bathed her chocolate pancake pieces in the leftover syrup on her plate. “Stark,” she asked, “How long am I going to stay here?”   
“Since you harbor the same powers as Peter, it’ll be best for you to live here.”   
“And if I wasn’t bitten?”   
“You’d probably just stay here anyway,” Interjected Peter. They glared at him. Peter sunk into his chair with a nervous smile. “Sorry.”  
“And that reminds me,” Mr. Stark turned back to Sammy. “While you slept, I arranged your mother’s funeral for tomorrow. I know it's still a lot to take in, but you can’t just leave her without saying goodbye.” Sammy fought back tears, instead taking another bite of her pancakes. Mr. Stark was shocked at her reaction, expecting her to lash out again.   
“Mr. Stark, how did you meet Sammy’s mom?” Peter asked.   
“That’s a story for another time, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many battles have occurred from the syrup on the chocolate pancake scene....we have lost too many soldiers to count.....
> 
> Edit: We have added Peter to this spectrum because of the savages within our school that demand so. Also, I blame Chad's sister for sharing this with her entire class and making a petition for it.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for some big sad.

A darkening sky with no sun laid overhead the cemetery. Rain began to spill from the clouds, turning the soil to mud around the newly open grave.   
A church sat beside the graveyard, people sitting inside with tears in every eye. The women wore black dresses and the men black suits. Now was not a happy moment, especially on a rainy day such as this. Thunder boomed outside, shaking the core of the church. Before them a dark shiny casket lay on a pedestal and a pastor had a leather bible open in front of him.  
Sammy’s eyes glistened with tears as the man read aloud and friends and family of her mother held hands and prayed. Tony Stark sat beside her as she wiped her tears roughly away with one hand, however he didn’t shed a tear. The only sadness she could tell was a stricken look of pain on his face and his once sparkling eyes were now filled with sorrow. Peter Parker sat on her other side, he didn’t cry, for he had no reason, his scratches were healing and his long white fingers patted her hand in comfort before gently sliding away.   
“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered. “About your mom.”  
Sammy looked at her feet, her black flats pushed tighter together as she tried not to cry harder than she had been five seconds ago. She tried to respond, only for her mouth to open and then close again before she choked on a large sob. Sammy covered her face with her hands and said nothing.   
Tony Stark noticed this and threw Peter a glance. Damn it, Parker.  
Peter said nothing and looked away from the father and daughter, outside the window of the church, and watched the large raindrops fall.   
~~~  
The burial was held outside, and Sammy didn’t dare hide her tears this time. She let them fall, rolling off her cheeks, down her chin and to the blades of grass in the graveyard as she watched her mother drown in dirt. Deep in the ground she was, more and more dirt piled on top of the casket until finally she couldn’t see it anymore.   
A taxi pulled up to the graveyard, and a man stepped out, walking in through the gates to the crowd of mourning people, the taxi pulling away behind him. His beard and dirtied hair flattened under the rain, his t-shirt and jeans sagging as he pushed his way to the grave next to Sammy, taking a sip from a flask. Tony pulled Sammy back and away from the man, watching his actions carefully.   
“Which one of yous’ been buried now?” The crowd had their share of grumbles and groans when he spoke, again taking a sip from the flask.   
“Who’s that?” Peter whispered to Sammy.   
“Your own sister’s been buried, Pete.” An elderly woman spat sharply to him as Sammy leaned towards Peter.  
“Uncle Pete.” She whispered. “He’s always drunk, so mom never let me see him much. Or ever, really.”   
“Oh.”  
“Catrina knocked on the door of the dead this time, eh? Surprised it wasn’t sooner.” Sammy’s grandmother gasped as the words spilled out of the man’s filthy mouth.  
“Not even an ounce of pity for your sister?!”   
Pete turned to the crowd, chewed and then spat at their feet.  
“Damn Catrina went and got pregnant to a man she wasn’t even dating! And here he is!”  
He pointed towards Tony. “Standing there like he knew her! Oh, imagine the scandal! Stark and our Catrina.”   
Sammy’s eyes widened and her shoulders shook.  
“And the result?” Pete jabbed a grimy finger at Sammy. “Ain’t even that good.” He chugged at his whisky.  
“Excuse me sir?” One of the pallbearers gestured to the gates with a white glove. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave this event immediately.” Pete laughed, slinging an arm around a nearby person who winced as he patted their shoulder.   
“Yeah, well this is my family. And that,” He pointed to the grave, “Is my sister. Am I not allowed to say goodbye to family?”   
“You’re not family.” Sammy murmured under her breath, although Pete’s ears picked it up.  
“Neither are you, kid.” He turned back to the crowd, stepping backwards onto the grave, pouring the last bit of alcohol onto the dirt above her mother. Sammy’s face scrunched into a disgusted scowl. “When’s the luncheon? I’ve been needing free food and baby sis was kind enough to provide that for me.”  
A family member from nearby sneered at him. “Get out Pete, no one wants your filthy ass in this damn graveyard!”  
The pastor gasped and hid behind his bible.  
“Yeah, Pete thinks he’s so big, eh?” One taunted. “Did you act this way at Marie’s funeral? Oh, and how’s Ethan doing? Or has he finally gotten away from your drunk ass?”  
“What did you just say?” Pete turned and chucked the whisky bottle in the direction of the man’s voice. “Come and say that to my face you little bastard!”  
The pastor’s eyes widened and he prayed behind his bible.   
“Language boys!” Sammy’s grandmother pulled out a pistol from her purse and pointed it at Pete. She grit her teeth together in a snarl, her finger wrapping around the trigger. The pastor ran away, the pallbearers backing away behind him.  
Sammy gritted her teeth before she yelled, “Everyone shut up!” Granny looked over to her, her expression softening, yet torn. “Please put down the gun.” Sammy whispered.  
“I can’t do that.”  
“Granny!” Her voice cracked.  
“It’s Pete. You never know with Pete.”  
Pete stormed around to the grandmother’s direction. “Close your oversized lips!”  
While commotion around him happened, Stark had slipped his phone out of his suit pocket and was texting his chauffeur. Peter glanced at him and Tony nodded. Peter tapped Sammy on the shoulder and whispered, “Sammy we’re leaving…”  
Sammy began to head away, afraid she might get shot by her crazy grandmother but not before Pete curdled his saliva and spat on her mother’s grave. “Dammit Catrina, I thought you were better than this.”   
Sammy gasped and gritted her teeth, wanting to give her disgraceful uncle a piece of her mind, but Peter threw her a nervous warning glance and unwillingly, she dropped it.  
The car pulled up to the curb, Mr. Stark and Peter walking away towards it, Tony Stark pulling her with them. Sammy looked back at the feuding family before she turned back to her father and Peter.   
“You’re really Catrina’s daughter, ya’ know! Running away from problems!” Pete called from the cemetery. Sammy slammed the door closed, urging the driver to start moving.   
Sammy sunk into the leather seat of the car, sighing and looking at the fogging window. She put her finger to the cold glass, drawing shapes and lines before they fogged up again from the heavy rain.   
“When can I start training?” She turned to face Mr. Stark and Peter who sat next to her. Her face was dead serious, her tone low.   
“I think you need to take a break first, Sam. Tomorrow, we’ll start training.” Mr. Stark looked forward, watching the streets of New York ahead through the window. Rain still came down, heavier even. Peter poked his head forward, looking over at Sammy who stared down at the floor of the car.  
“Has your family...always been so extreme?” He asked. Sammy only muttered a response, though it was just audible enough for them to hear.   
“Always.” Silence filled the car until they finally pulled up to Stark Towers. Sammy entered, still in black attire when Ollie came over to rub himself against her leg. She bent down to pet the cat, picking it up in her arms as she headed over to her room. Locking the door behind her, Sammy flopped onto her bed and quietly cried.   
Ollie, sensing something was wrong, jumped onto the bed and curled up beside her. Pushing his small black and white body under her arm, he began to purr.   
Sammy slid her hand across the cats silky fur, her face buried in her pillow. She would get her uncle back. She would make him pay for what he did, no one was going to talk about her or her mother like that, and when he died she would spit on his grave as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go
> 
> Another çháptêr før öür strângę fâñs
> 
> ^•^


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue Training Montage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've changed peter's age because SOMEONE *cough* ChAD *cough* is mad

Everyone sat quietly at the table for breakfast, no one wanted to recounter what had happened last night. Sammy sat quietly, swinging her bare legs back and forth on her stool. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen from last night. She poked at her exquisite breakfast, sausage, eggs, potato slices and beans only sometimes bothering to take a bite. Her long hug dealer T shirt had some cat hair, due to the fact that Ollie, who now lay dozing on the couch, had let her cry on him all night.   
Peter, however, ate his food with enthusiasm, although he too, seemed worn from the funeral event. Tony Stark sipped a glass of orange juice, his expression was dead and his eyes trailed around the room, no one was in the mood for talking and nobody wanted to have anything to do with anyone else.   
Peter silently cut his sausage, his knife slicing through the juicy meat. Pairing the sausage with a bit of egg he placed it into his mouth and began to finish his breakfast. He was the first to break the silence, “Mr. Stark,” he began, “I think we should start.”  
Tony Stark centered his gaze on Peter, his eyes still dead. “What are you talking about Parker?”  
Sammy looked up, her empty gaze staring at Peter.   
“Her training. She needs to start now.” Peter said. Mr. Stark opened his mouth to comment then closed it again.  
“Please Mr. Stark , she has to learn to control them one way or another.”  
Sammy turned towards her father, she whispered quietly in a small voice, “It’ll be good.”  
Peter nodded, swiping up the last bit of potatoes and beans, cleaning his plate. “Now would be a good time,” Peter held his fork to his mouth. “Especially… especially after yesterday.” He swiftly finished the food uncomfortably.  
No one spoke for a while after Peter mentioned the event.   
Sammy spoke up, trying to brush off the odd tension in the room. “Well, someone had to mention it at some point right?” She stabbed at a piece of sausage trying to laugh it off. “We can’t just… pretend it didn’t happen.”  
Tony Stark finished his OJ, got up, and began to rinse the cup in the sink, his back to them.   
Peter sighed, and hopped off his stool, grabbing his plate. He looked at Sammy who looked back bluntly, only to look up at her father in surprise when he spoke softly. “Train her.”  
Peter turned to look at the man in surprise, a smile lighting up on his and Sammy’s face. “Yes sir, Mr. Stark!”

~~~

Sammy sat down in a large room with mats on the floor and the highest ceilings she had ever seen. She wore a blueish green spidey outfit, made by Tony Stark himself, the web design by Peter. The material was stretchy but firm and the web designs on the suit were intricate. She touched the spider on her chest, that she had designed herself and sighed, her expression firm. She would get him; her Uncle Pete. Once she learned how to control her new powers she would begin taking him down.   
Sammy stood up when Peter walked into the room. He wore his own red and blue spidey outfit and he swung his mask in one hand. “Are you ready?” He asked.  
Sammy nodded..  
“Cool.” Peter lay his mask to the side and began to walk up the wall, clutching the ceiling with his hands. He crawled across it and Sammy shivered, it just seemed a little creepy, seeing a boy crawl up a wall. He looked back at her, then noticing her discomfort he said, “Alright, now you try. Don’t worry, it’s not weird once you get used to it.” He smiled gently, hanging off of the ceiling, ushering her over to the wall. Sammy inched closer, putting her hand to the wall and gripping it. Suddenly, she felt her hand latch to the wall tightly, almost like a magnet to a fridge.   
She looked over to Peter, who beamed back at her enthusiastically, his light brown hair falling over his glistening dark brown eyes. Shuddering, Sammy blushed, latching her other limbs to the wall and slowly began to climb.   
“Good,” Said Peter, he watched her carefully, “Concentrate, you don’t want to fall…”  
Sammy swayed as she climbed farther up the wall, almost to the ceiling. She un-stuck her hand from the wall glancing once more at Peter who sat casually on the ceiling before lifting up her hand to stick farther up. After Sammy had made it far she reached up once more to latch onto the ceiling. “I’m doing it!” She smiled. “I’ve made it onto the ceil-” Suddenly, Sammy stumbled drastically.   
Peter’s eyes widened and he brushed his hair out of his eyes as he yelled frantically. “No, don’t look-”  
Sammy detached from the wall. “No, no, no ,no, no!” Panicking, she scrambled to reach up and touch the ceiling but missed and began to fall to the floor. “Peter!” She reached up, an afraid expression on her pale face as she shot to the ground many, many feet below.  
“I’ve got you!” Acting fast, Peter detached his hands from the wall, hanging by his feet. He reached out one hand to Sammy, shooting out a thread of web toward her flailing figure. Time seemed to slow as Sammy fell to the ground, sunlight began to pour through the tall, large floor to ceiling windows and Sammy’s chest tightened as she rocketed down. She felt her stomach leap up into her throat as her hair flew up past her face from the force of the wind. She watched with wide eyes as Peter threw out his left arm, his famous hand position forming to let the webbing slide past his fingers, his light brown hair bouncing on his head as he unstuck from the wall to hang by his feet. She saw a slight flash of panic in his face before the web spewed out from his wrist. She screamed, reaching for the sticky webbing, her long fingers reaching out… Then time resumed itself.  
Sammy felt Peter’s web grab her and swish her back up to ceiling towards him with a bounce.   
“I was going to say,” Peter said, an amused expression on his face. “Don’t look down.” He turned back up to stick one hand on the ceiling, still holding Sammy by the thread of rope with his other. “Some scare huh?”  
Sammy scrambled up and clutched onto his hand for support as she latched onto the ceiling next to him, her hair tips had turned to the color of black. The color of fear. Slightly shocked, shaking, and unamused, Sammy leaned farther into the ceiling. “Yeah, thanks.” She breathed.  
Peter opened his mouth to reply, however, behind him down below he spotted someone and closed his mouth. Sammy turned to look.  
Down below, a girl leaned against the door to the wide open training room. She wore a tan tank top, a pair of light sky blue skinny jeans and dark brown sandals to match. Her beautiful silky light brown hair fell over her shoulders in a thick braid as she looked up. A large, bushy brown, squirrel-like tail curled behind her. She smirked, her eyes sparkling as she called out, “Nice save, Spider-Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go u hungry sixth graders take the peter x sammy
> 
> god i swear you scurvy infested children are like wild animals and I am the simple zookeeper tossing large chunks of mEaT to you


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrel Girl has entered the building. All rise our funky little lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “That’s Uncle Loki!” Doreen clicked her heels and thor broke into a dance.  
> That's our uncle Loki, and Thor’s brother too. The trickster of the norse and killed by Thanos, it’s true. That’s uncle Loki, he once tried to kill us all, be he didn’t succed because hulk smashed him like a doll. Thats our UNCLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!
> 
> Peter wiped his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Beautiful” he said. Sammy cried with pride in Tony’s arms. Who sniffed loudly.
> 
>  
> 
> \- written by Chad

Peter helped Sammy down as they went to greet the girl by the door. “What’s up Doreen?” Peter said when the reached the young adult.   
The girl stuck out her tongue and ruffled his hair. “It’s Dory now.”  
“Agh! Get off!” Peter ducked to avoid her touching his head.  
Sammy shifted uncomfortably, she tucked a stray strand behind her ear, the black fading to a pretty violet color.  
Dory, turned toward her and smiled. “Nice hair,” She said. “I’m Dory by the way. Thor’s daughter.” She grinned, showing off her pretty white teeth.  
“Sammy.” Sammy smiled slightly. “I’m... supposedly Stark’s.” She looked toward the ground.  
Peter interjected quickly. “Sammy actually got bitten by a spider.” He said. “I’m helping her train.” He smiled, running a hand through his hair.   
Suddenly, a knock sounded from the other side of the wall. Sammy looked up, she could hear the voices of her father and…  
“Hi Daddy.” Dory looked up, her braid bouncing over her shoulders as her father entered the room.  
The one and only Thor stood in front of them, standing next to his daughter as Tony Stark entered the room.  
“We’ve all been curious about your kid, Stark.” Thor leaned casually against the wall and smiled towards Sammy. “I heard Loki came by just a few days ago.” He shook his head disapprovingly.   
“Yeah he did come over.” Sammy said bitterly. “Called me a lazy, time wasting, fool in old english.”  
Dory slid a hand over her mouth, her eyes crinkling with laughter.  
“How about we all gather in the kitchen huh?” Tony started to head away. “I’ll make some coffee and tea, and we can all have a nice chat.”

~~~  
“...And since Asgard has been defeated, we’ve been looking out for somewhere to rebuild Asgard. Loki has been leading the scouting for a new home. Although, I see he has been sidetracked.” Thor grinned before finishing the tall bottle of cold beer, Tony then sliding him another. Doreen’s tail swayed back and forth as she held her cold glass of water between her hands, sitting in between Peter and Sammy.   
“And when exactly did that happen, Thor?” Tony pointed to Doreen. Thor laughed, raising his bottle in the air before taking a long sip. Sammy had by now finished her coffee, but watched silently as Doreen fiddled with her cup and Peter tracing the rim of his empty glass with his finger.   
“Aha! Well, you see, Stark, we had originally landed on Earth, and Banner had wanted to come to New York first. When I was looking for some nice beer, I stumbled across this young girl fighting villains in the alley next to the bar! I adopted her since as my daughter when I learned she had no family left.” Thor finished both his fifth beer and his story. Tony slid him yet another, but looked towards Doreen for more information.  
“I was totally fine with it, y’know? I was already fighting bad guys by myself, but when an Avenger wanted to adopt me? I was so excited!” She punched the air with her fist.   
“What about the tail?” Sammy asked.   
“Oh that? I was born with it!” She gave a cheeky grin, dimples on her cheeks. Sammy smiled awkwardly. “I don’t know why or how, but call me Squirrel Girl!”   
“So you’re a hero, then?” Peter leaned forward in newly sparked interest.  
“Hell yeah!” Doreen nodded.   
“And how long do you plan to be in New York?” Tony looked to Thor. He thought for a moment, pondering.   
“I’m unsure, Stark, but as of now, Banner is helping to find a suitable location for New Asgard and until then, we’ll stay put.” Tony looked down at his wrist watch for the time before glancing over to the three kids sitting at the table in front of him.   
“I suppose you and Thor could stay here for a while.” Tony sighed. “At least until New Asgard has found a suitable location. I’ll help you two get adjusted, and Peter,” Tony Stark turned questioningly to the spider boy.  
“Mr. Stark?”  
“When do you plan to go back to school? This fake internship can’t last forever you know.”   
Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly his brown eyes dancing with embarrassment. “Well sir… I was uh, I was planning to go back once Sammy was ready to go back to school and settled in.”  
Sammy smiled and leaned forward on the table, putting weight on her elbows as she glanced at Peter, her hair beginning to turn a reddish pink.   
The color lightened to a bouncy pink as Sammy rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She grunted softly, looking away with slight embarrassment.   
“That was lit!” Said Thor, commenting on Sammy’s changing hair color. Doreen sunk in her seat, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment for herself and her father. “No, Daddy, no,” the girl rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
“Yes, Thor, yes.” Said Peter handing the god another beer, amusement dancing in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky ran into the room. “Where’s the squirrel?!” he locked eyes with doreen before clutching her neck and squeezing. “I shall kill her before the romance begins!” he said. “Sammy is mine!”
> 
> also written by chad
> 
>  
> 
> if it were not for laws of this land i would have long strangled chad and I would be hailed as king


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Peter interact. Mostly written by Panini. 93% written by Panini. 
> 
> Warning: Sammy gets thirsty. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sammy gets thirsty. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

About two weeks had passed since Sammy’s first lesson with Peter Parker, and by tomorrow it had been confirmed that Sammy would return to school, as would Peter. She sat on a large open deck, overwatching New York City from her father’s Stark Tower. She hung her legs over the edge, swinging them back and forth as a cold breeze gently blew against her. She felt at ease, taking deep breaths in and out. The stars gleamed in thousands overhead in the cloudy sky, the crescent moon with planes flying in its wake as countless building lights twinkled below.  
Sammy traced an invisible image on the deck beside her, her finger grazing the wood as her hair flew behind her, the tips a calming silver shade.  
“What are you drawing?” a curious voice asked, Sammy turned. Behind her, Spider-Man dropped down on a thread of web, touching the ground softly with his feet. He sat down close beside her, pulling of his mask to reveal a sly grin.  
Sammy shrugged. “Nothing. It’s invisible, you won’t see.”  
“Oh?”  
“Oh.”  
Peter let his legs drop down, to hang off of the deck he sat on. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. The two sat in silence for a little bit, looking up at the stars twinkling above them, the breeze cooling their faces. “Peter?” Sammy asked, breaking the silence.  
“Huh?”  
“Do you ever.. do you ever regret becoming Spider-Man? Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you never became a hero?” She blurted, bringing her knees up to her chest, no longer letting them swing below the deck.  
Peter looked at her and thought for a moment, and Sammy glanced back, noticing a question hiding behind his eyes. Peter responded, “Not really, I tend to like to live in the present. Why?”  
A lie, she could feel it. Perhaps not a full lie but it was one. A seed of doubt was planted in the back her head, tugging at her brain. She searched Peter’s expression, trying to peer behind the wall his expression held so firm, she tried to break it, wanting to look beyond what the boy let her see.  
“Why are you staring?” She blinked, prying her eyes away from him with an embarrassed look, shaking her head and looking down at the busy streets below.  
“It’s...It’s nothing.” Anyone could see right through it. She took a shaky breath, before exhaling slowly. “Actually…” Peter watched her intently, his ears listening to every little thing she said. “I just wonder sometimes...How my life would be different if my mom never died. Or if I never was bitten by that spider in the first place.” She tried to take long and deep breaths, keeping a stoic look on her face. “I’d still be coming home from college to that musty apartment to help my mom with her groceries. But now...I’m stuck here with a billionaire father and radioactive stuff inside me.” She held on tighter to her knees. “I don’t want...I... don’t know what to do now. I’m going to some community college in New York when my dad’s fricking Iron Man! And for all I know, hitmen could be after me right now!” She turned to face Peter. He saw the clear distressed look in her eyes as she shook, her hands folding into fists and her hair as it was tossed by the cold breeze.  
A soprano yawn broke through the silence, Ollie stretching out before curling up next to Sammy. His fur rubbed against her leg, Sammy reaching her hand to stroke his fur from between his ears down to his tail. His eyes closed, his mouth opening to purr in affection.  
“Sammy,” Peter tried to move his hand towards hers, but Ollie hissed at him, snaking his tail around her hand instead. “Sammy, you can’t change the past. Like I said, I like to live in the present. Instead, let’s focus on now.” The glass door behind them slid open. Above them stood a shadow, before it disappeared and instead Doreen sat behind them, forming a triangle.  
“So...What’s happening here?” She crossed her legs and rocked side to side, looking back and forth between the two. “Is Peter here your boyfriend?” Peter turned red and waved his hands before his face. He sputtered out words while Doreen laughed. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It’s always so funny to ask. But yeah, what’s going on out here?”  
“Just thinking.” Sammy replied. She was unusually silent now, after Peter had spoken. The two heroes noticed her quiet mood, of course, and Doreen then steered the conversation down a happier route.  
“Wanna play ‘Never have I ever’?” Doreen asked. Peter nodded and looked to Sammy. She kept her gaze outwards to the streets, but muttered a small ‘sure’. “Okay, I’ll go first. Never have I ever been out of the U.S.” Peter put his finger down, but Sammy kept all five up. Peter looked to Sammy, astounded.  
“I never had the money to.” she said quietly.  
Doreen turned to Sammy, waiting for her to do her turn.  
“Never have I ever….” Sammy thought for a moment. “Eaten a McGriddle.”  
“Eww, those pancake sandwiches at McDonald's?” Doreen put her finger down, making a gagging expression. Sammy watched the two with a smirk. “Okay, Peter’s turn!” The two girls looked to Peter, who nervously thought of a question.  
“Never have I ever...had a significant other?”  
“Spider-Man has never had a girlfriend?!” Doreen shouted loudly, Peter racing to quiet her down. Doreen put a hand to her mouth, trying to keep her shouting to a minimum.  
“Well, I mean...There was my Homecoming date? But I didn’t really...go to Homecoming…”  
Doreen and Sammy put their fingers down, Peter’s eyes widening at Sammy. She smiled, seeing the confusion written on his face. “Duh. I’m a fine piece of ass, Parker.”  
Peter turned a bit red, seeing the smirk plastered on the girl’s face. She then chortled, Doreen joining and Peter jumping in last. They laughed for the rest of the night, playing games and talking.  
Sammy was laid out on the wooden balcony, her head resting in Peter’s lap, his hand running through her hair while Doreen played with Peter’s phone. She stifled a laugh before turning it around to show to Sammy. The two began to cackle as the boy tried to sneak a peek of the screen. On it was an old picture of him and Ned, with breadsticks in their mouths inside an Olive Garden.  
“Who’s that?” Sammy pointed at Ned, tipping the phone up to Peter so he could see.  
Peter snatched the phone from Doreen’s hand playfully. “Are you scrolling through my photos?” He chided as Sammy grabbed it from his hands.  
Doreen smirked, “Why not?” she teased as Sammy studied the photo, she glanced at Peter, waiting for him to answer her.  
“He’s my best friend,” he said finally.  
Doreen put her hand to her heart, looking up at the boy with a hurt expression. She flicked his cheek while he beamed. “I never said you weren’t my best friend either.”  
“Pfft!” Doreen waved her hands. “Best friend? Buddy, I’m practically your sister.”  
“Ok, sister.”  
Sammy shifted her head on Peter’s lap, handing him back his phone. “It getting late,” she said. “We should probably head back in soon.”  
Doreen shook her head, “Nah, until someone comes out, let’s stay out here.”  
As if on cue the sliding glass door to the balcony wooshed open. “Hey friends.” Thor stumbled out onto the wood, with yet another beer in his hand. “Doreen, you should come in now, it’s almost midnight.”  
“But Daddy - “  
“Come on, Pepper has set up a room for you.”  
“But - “  
“Now.” Grumbling, Doreen pushed herself up mumbling a slight goodnight to Peter and Sammy before pushing past the god and into Stark Tower.  
Thor turned toward the two teenagers remaining on the balcony. “Don’t get too serious.” he whispered, a twinkle in his eye as he held up his beer bottle to them.  
Peter flushed a deep red and Sammy slid off his lap, her face turning pink. “Of - of course not…” Peter’s words tripped over themselves. “What…” But the god was already closing the sliding door, heading away, singing a jolly tune. Peter let out a breath before lying down on the cold wooden balcony. Sammy sat a little distance away, letting the chilling breeze hit her.  
A long silence stretched between the two before Peter let Sammy lie down next to him, her head on his chest.  
“So are we having sex or not?” Sammy teased after the two had laid together for a good while. Peter flushed red again, his brown eyes widening. “What?”  
“I’ll gladly take your virginity, Spider-Man. Now, are you a top or a bottom?”  
“What?!”  
“Top or a bottom?.”  
“I-I mean, do you really want to do the bingabang?” Sammy looked at Peter questionably as words tumbled out of his mouth. “You know, the twister, the reproductive dance, the big boom, the mating bed tango, the-”  
“Stop.” Sammy put a finger to his lips to stop him. “Just stop.” She removed her finger and Peter looked around awkwardly, trying hard not to look at Sammy at the moment.  
“So uh…We should probably go to sleep.”  
“What kind of sleep? With each other or seperate?”  
Peter’s face turned redder, if that was even possible. “I… I uh- I-”  
Sammy bit her lip to keep from laughing as she could hear, her ear pressed against the boy’s chest, his heartbeat getting louder and faster. “Calm down, I’ll stop now. I’m only joking.”  
Peter exhaled deeply, and Sammy could feel his chest fall as he did. “Oh..” He breathed.  
“Then again, we are lying out here together late at night, are we not?” She didn’t hear him deny it as she closed her eyes.

~~~

Peter squeezed Sammy’s waist softly after a bit. “You know Sammy… it’s getting kinda late, I’m just, I think I’m gonna go now…”  
“Alright.”  
They both stood up and went through the balcony door into the living room, saying goodbye, splitting ways down the hallway where Sammy closed the door to her bedroom.  
Peter was now slowly began to internally panic as he pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to slide open, now fully processing what had happened . A girl had been flirting with him, and to amp up the matter he’d actually kind of, sort of slept with her on the balcony. Peter gulped, that never happened. It took forever for the doors to open, but when they did, Tony stood there in the center of the elevator with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
“Parker,” He started before Peter, noticing how red the boy’s face was. “Why do you look like a ripe tomato?” he stepped out of the elevator.  
“Oh, I was just, going home now. Right now.” He said quickly, jumping into the elevator. The man wasn’t convinced and turned around to face Peter, putting his foot between the closing doors.  
“What did you do with my daughter?” Now panicking even more, Peter kept pressing the first floor button, but with Tony blocking the doors, it was impossible to get away. He laughed nervously.  
“Nothing, Mr. Stark. We were just-just training.”  
“Oh yeah? Well, what if I ask Doreen or Thor about this so called ‘training’? As far as I know, you were supposed to be out on patrol right now.” Shit.  
“I uh… I did an early patrol Mr. Stark!” Peter smiled nervously, trying to get a lie past the man.  
“Stark?” Peter tensed as he saw Sammy striding down the hallway toward them in her hug dealer T-shirt. Sammy raised her eyebrows, “Can you quiet the hell down?” She looked over to Peter who was still smashing the first floor button. “Peter? Peter, I thought you left.”  
“I… I was just leaving.” Peter pressed faster.  
“Ah, Sammy.” Tony cleared his throat. “Explain to me why Parker is avoiding my questions and is redder than a stop sign?”  
“Why does it matter to you who’s pants I get in?”  
Peter froze completely, the air becoming thick and silent. Mr. Stark looked back at Peter with a murderous glare. Peter backed up against the wall of the elevator, pressing even faster on the first floor. Sammy groaned and rolled her eyes. “I’m kidding. Peter’s a good guy.” Mr. Stark gave a final glare to the boy, who gulped, before stepping out of the doorway, letting the doors close and sending him on his way home. He looked to Sammy, who watched the elevator, amusement dancing in her eyes.  
“Did you tease him like that all evening?”  
“Maybe.”  
“You are going to be handful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha we all know Šâmmÿ would be a tøp


	8. Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive us god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

“Really?” Doreen snorted, sipping a glass of milk, she and Sammy sat at the kitchen table, already packed and ready for school. “I wish I didn’t have to go in so early last night. I would’ve liked to see that.”  
“Yeah well…” Sammy brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It wouldn’t have happened if you were there.”  
“It seems our little spider has a soft spot for someone…” Doreen put down the glass, drumming her long nails on the counter thoughtfully. “For once in his life.” Tony entered the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to leave for the day.   
“Sammy, are you ready?” She nodded and waved goodbye to Doreen.  
Sammy stood in the elevator next to her father, an uncomfortable silence between them. Tony clicked his tongue thoughtfully and turned to her. “Excited to go back?”   
“Sure.” Sammy was distant, trying to pretend that she really wasn’t going back to school. Her eyes drifted to the glowing first floor button, the memories of last night flashing into her head.  
“Calm down I’ll stop now. I’m only joking.”  
“Oh..” 

“Peter? Peter, I thought you left.”  
“I… I was just leaving.”

“Explain to me…”  
“Why does it matter to you who’s pants I get in?”

“I-I mean, unless you really want to do the bingabang?” 

“You are going to be handful.”

Sammy shifted her gaze as the elevator dinged revealing the first floor in front of her. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she stepped out onto the marble floor, her Converse high tops making a dull sound as she walked to the door to reach the limo waiting outside. Now this, this was new, riding around in a limo to school. She was used to taking the public bus to school, not a shiny limo.   
The driver opened the door for her and Mr. Stark. Sammy sat across from her father inside, awkwardly holding her backpack on her lap and staring out the window. It wasn’t long before the limo stopped, the driver opening the door to let her out at the front of school. People outside crowded around, waiting to see who’d emerge from inside.   
“Have a good day, kid.” He gave her a smile and she stepped out and onto the pavement outside the campus gates.  
“Bye,” Sammy said as she headed away from her father and his limo. She hefted up her back pack, jogging up the stairs to the campus main building as the limo pulled away. The building was as familiar as always with it’s tall glass windows, many college students, couples teachers and cliques. A large globe circled the center of the main building, held up by a bronze colored platform with the college’s logo on it.  
“Sam!” A girl ran toward her waving a hand, her smile wide. “Hey, your back! We’ve all been texting you like crazy but you haven’t responded. We even tried to call a couple times. Are you okay? How do feel? Why were you in a limo? I’m so sorry about your mom-”  
Sammy held up a hand to silence her friend. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” she smiled. “It’s all good, Xena.”   
“Well, we’ve all been looking forward to having you back.” Xena quickly hugged Sammy before letting go and tugging her with her. “C’mon, everyone’s waiting to see you at the breakfast cafe.”

~~~  
“Hey, Sammy! Xena! Over here!” One of Sammy’s friends waved them over, his hand popping up in the air. Four young adults sat around a table by the cafe window, all with drinks and food sitting before them. The boy pulled a chair and placed it next to the long table that everyone sat at. “Have a seat you guys.”  
“Thanks, Mark,” Xena and Sammy took a seat at the table.  
“Do you want anything, Sammy?” Mark asked.  
“No thanks, I just ate.”  
“Alright.” They talked for some time, mostly Sammy answering their questions, but everyone could tell she was avoiding one in particular.   
“Who’s your dad? We heard you have to stay with him now.” Maeve, one of Sammy’s best friends and a fanfiction writer, leaned over the table, her eyes sparkling with intrigue. Sammy sunk into her seat, instead throwing the conversation in another direction. “Do we have any homework?”  
Xena perked up, adjusting her glasses in an intelligent way. “Actually, I made a list of your classes and the work that you have to make up, Sammy.”   
“Damn. Okay.” She muttered as Xena pulled a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Sammy with a confident grin. She shoved it into her pocket then looked over at the clock on the wall. “Oh, guys, I have to get to class.”   
“You still have eight minutes.” Devin said, slurping an iced coffee with his head leaned onto his boyfriend, Graham’s, shoulder. “You’ve never worried about being late before.”   
“Yeah Sam, hangout and chill, you just got back.” Graham backed up.  
Sammy paused, ignoring her friend’s boyfriend, “New habits. I’ll see you guys after class, bye!” Sammy slung one strap over her shoulder and left the cafe. Everyone watched her, glancing at each other with worried expressions.   
“She’s different.” Maeve said, taking a bite of a powdered donut before starting to choke as the powder tickled and caught in her throat. Mark panicked and punched her gut, causing a mass of white powder to spill over the table and everyone’s things. “Well,” he said swiping his hands as Maeve coughed, “I suppose we’ll have to get used to things for now. After all, her mom did just die.”

~~~

Sammy sat quietly in her genealogy class as she tried her best to keep her hair color under control. She’d already come up with a lie though, just in case it changed in front of someone. She would tell them it was a color changing hair dye, something Xena had tried to make at one point, although, she failed, but others didn’t know that. Sammy hadn’t realized how much she missed her genetics class, something she wished to major in for college. Sammy was interested in tampering with genetics and dna, she was intrigued in modifying and editing it to create new species.   
She looked at Professor Gillum, the genealogy teacher who sat at the front of the room, his eyes flickered to the clock. Class had begun. The professor sighed, took off his spectacles and looked to the class. Glancing at the empty seat next to Sammy he glared to himself. “It seems,” he said. “That Miss Edge is late again to class?”  
“Heard you were looking for me?” The door was pushed open as someone came through. Sammy froze where she was and quickly turned around to hide her face. The ends of her hair turned to a cautious orange, as she tried to keep herself from the sightline of the person who came down the aisle to the center of the classroom, taking a seat next to Sammy. Sammy panicked, and boy, was she panicking. Sammy glanced back to see her sitting in the seat beside her before hiding away her face again.   
Professor Gillum grumbled in disapproval, turning to the board as he began his lesson. Sammy kept her focus on the textbook before her. 

~~~

Sammy could hear people beginning to zip up their bags and pack. She leaned back, putting her things away into the backpack she put on her lap before closing it and slinging it over her shoulders. She stood up and pushed her seat in to come face to face with the person next to her.  
She had jet black hair that fell over her shoulders and back in shiny waves. She had   
matching dark eyes with eyeliner over them. Her hair was side swept, nearly covering her left eye. Her skin was a sandy beige, contrasting to her hair. She stared at her. “Sammy?”   
“Roxie...” Sammy stepped back a bit before making an escape out the classroom, sprinting towards the door and out the building. She could hear ‘Roxie’ call after her, but Sammy kept running, just like speed training before she stopped, panting. Devin and Graham saw her from afar, coming towards her with their hands interlocked.   
“You okay there, Sam?” Devin asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, but Sammy brushed it off. Graham and Devin glanced between each other. “We’re all worried about you.”   
“Sammy!” Someone called to the three of them, and Devin’s face went cold and pale. He let go of Graham as he put a hand out to stop the coming person, blocking them from Sammy. “What do you think you’re doing here?”   
Roxie scoffed, slapping his hand away before approaching Sammy. Devin gasped, offended, but Graham stopped him from confronting the black haired-girl. Graham had a neutral look on his face, being calm and resigned as he gave Devin’s hand a small squeeze. The shorter, and frankly more angry, male sighed and watched as Roxie began to speak.   
“I know you hate me, but just listen. I heard on the news your mom died, so I came back for support.” She reached and took Sammy’s hands in her own. “I want to be there for you, even if don’t want me to.” Sammy snatched her hands back and stepped back.   
“Roxie, I have more important things right now than to reconcile with you.” Sammy looked away and headed towards the campus cafeteria. Devin tsked at Roxie and pulled Graham along with him, following Sammy.   
“Sam, it must have felt nice to stand up to her.” Devin mused as they all sat down at a booth after they got their food. “Sam?” He questioned as he noticed how she was far too distracted peering out the window, resting her cheek on her palm. “Sam, you’re elbow is in your nacho fries.” Sammy looked down to see the sleeve of her jacket dipped in a gooey yellow sauce. She cringed, taking off her jacket to clean it with a napkin before tying it around her waist.   
“So, what’s going on with you and the emo chick?” Graham asked. Devin gasped again, looking to his boyfriend with an offended face.   
“You can’t just ask what’s going on between someone and their ex!”   
“Ex? That explains all this tension.” Graham bit into his hot dog and chewed. “Thanks, babe.”  
Devin was now dumbfounded, staring at Graham with a dazed look in his eyes. Graham, unlike everyone else, wasn’t initially friends with any of them. He was just the silent tall guy who was Devin’s long term boyfriend that suddenly began following them around.   
“Roxie’s just a little too edgy for me right now.” Sammy dipped a fry in some of the nacho cheese. “I’m not really looking for edgy at the moment.”   
“So you’ve got someone else then, you bisexual mess?”   
“Nah. Just someone to tease.” The conversation was then steered to classes and other topics until it was time for Sammy to head to her next class, engineering. 

~~~

Sammy sat on the steps in front of the main college building, waiting for her father to pick her up. She sighed, countless people had come up to her to apologize, and all, but her genealogy teacher had mentioned her mother’s death before class. She quietly thanked Professor Gillum for his mercy. A soft breeze ruffled Sammy’s hair as she watched cars ride by on the road.  
“Sammy,” Sammy looked up to find Roxie standing on the step behind her. She fiercely turned away, hugging her knees up to her chest. The other girl”s eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a little bit of hurt. “Sammy, don’t turn away just because everyone else does.”  
“Go away, Roxie.” Sammy sneered. “I don’t want to talk.”  
“Sammy-”  
“Leave me alone.”  
“Sam, I only want to help.” Roxie sat down on the step next to the girl. “People change and I-”  
“No one cares if you’ve changed, Roxie.” Sammy whispered. “You know what you did and you can’t change that. You’ve tainted yourself and you know it. Like pencil on paper. You can try to erase the mark, but it’s never fully gone.”  
Roxie inhaled sharply. “I know but-”  
“Rox, you killed somebody!” Sammy whispered harshly, the old nickname slipping out. “You killed someone! And that- that especially- is unforgivable. Ane me- I- I lied for you!” Sammy clenched her fists, trying her best to control her slowly changing hair color. “I saw it happen and I lied, I lied to keep you safe, to keep you away from jail, away from danger. I told them it was an accident, that we were there at the scene of the crime, that we saw but had no part of it. And they believed, they believed it was a suicide. We had gathered up enough fake evidence to support the lie. But,” Sammy turned to face the girl, her eyes narrowing to keep tears from spilling. Her eyes burned as she said, “you took your merciful freedom for granted, and you flounced on. You felt no remorse, no pain for the person who now lays dead in the cemetery. And so we became nothing. I left you, I wanted no part of you, and I intend to keep it that way.”  
“But Sammy,” Roxie grabbed Sammy’s hands once more, her cool fingers prying open the fists Sammy held so tight. “Sammy that was more than a year ago, and since then I’ve been making up for my sins, I’ve…” Roxie searched for the right words. “I’ve been trying to apply some white out to my pencil stained paper.”  
“Roxie…”  
“Please, let me be here for you I only want to help.” She squeezed Sammy’s hands slightly, trying to get a message through. “I still love you.”  
Sammy’s eyes flickered away to the road where cars drove by. She caught sight of Tony Stark’s shiny black limo pulling up to the curb. Her eyes hardened as she shifted her gaze back to Roxie. “None of it was love, Roxie. I thought I loved you, I really did.” She said, pulling her hands away, and out of Roxie’s grasp. She stood up, leaving the emo girl looking up at her with wide, open eyes. “But it was only lust, and it was never real.” She turned her head away, hiding her face as she hurried down the steps, leaving her former girlfriend to stare after her in sorrow as she stepped into the limo and drove away.


	9. Part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy

Sammy was quiet on the ride back to Stark Tower. Tony hadn’t come to pick her up, so Sammy assumed he had business to attend to at home. Her eyes burned, as she recalled her conversation with Roxie in her head, anger boiling inside of her. There was no way Sammy could forgive her so easily, she wanted to move on, away from the memories of her and Roxie, the good and the bad. Peter’s word snaked their way into her head, I tend to like to live in the present. Sammy smiled to herself, perhaps she should start to live that way too.

~~~

“Happy Birthday!” Sammy walked into Stark Tower to be greeted by her father, Peter, Thor, Doreen, the staff and many others as she stepped onto the polished marble floor. She jumped, almost having a heart attack from the surprise. Streamers were lined across the walls and balloons were practically everywhere. Sammy’s heart melted as she noticed the large cake in the center of the room. She used to buy a cupcake for her and her mom, with a single candle burning on top, but here it was, a layered cake with twenty candles melting around it. She choked on her words, her lips tugging into a sincere smile.  
Peter came forward with a camera, documenting the exact moment when Doreen tackled Sammy in a large hug, making her trip backwards onto the marble floor.  
“Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday?!” Doreen smiled, standing up. Peter offered a hand to Sammy, helping her off the floor when Tony then came to Sammy. He gave her a small smile and handed her a small box with a beautiful ribbon and tag reading ‘From Dad to Sam’. She tore through the wrapping paper and opened it to see the latest phone model inside and besides it, a pair of airpods.  
Sammy’s smile grew, her eyes slightly misting as she gingerly took out the beautiful model, her reflection looking back at her on the shiny black screen. She looked up at Mr. Stark who stared down at her, his small smile tugging at the side of his mouth. “You accidently broke your last one,” he said. “When you first got your powers. It was time to get you a new one.” For the first time, Sammy willingly decided to give her father a hug. She came at him, arms open and hugged him sincerely for the very first time. “Thank you.” she whispered. “I didn't think anyone would remember. Much less know.”  
“I have a daughter now,” Tony said, pulling away kindly to look at Sammy, his hands on her shoulders. “And I intend to keep her happy. You may not have stayed with me for a very long time, but know that no matter what, I will always remember your birthday.”

~~~

Sammy sat in front of the large twenty candled cake, as friends and family around her sang “Happy Birthday”.  
“Happy Birthday to you….” Sammy heaved in a large breath, exhaling to blow out the many candles that sat on her very large cake. Everyone began to clap and cheer, even if Sammy just barely knew the names of the staff. The cake was cut and the first slice was handed to her. Everyone waited until she took the first bite, then everyone else began to dig in too. 

 

Sammy seated herself by the window, collapsing into the soft cushions and placing her plate onto the coffee table besides it. She was silent, her eyes were still tearing up from the whole ordeal. In her hands, she played with her phone, turning it over and over again, eyeing each detail. Peter sat next to her, also with cake in his hands, and a fond smile etched across his features. He watched as she started it up, with a new phone number already in, leaving her to create her password. After she finished, the phone being ready for use, she looked to Peter, handing it towards him with a new contact open.  
“This phone is nice, but it’d be nicer with your number in it.” She gave him a smirk. Peter took it in his hands, fumbling as he typed out his number and handed it back with a red face. Sammy glanced at it, naming his contact ‘Spidey-Boi’ with a little emoji next to it.  
From a distance away, Doreen saw the two and a grin widened on her face. She dashed over, after wiping the crumbs off her hands, and leapt onto the couch. Her face lit up at the sight of the phone up close, poking it as Sammy pushed it forward.  
“I lost my number, can I have yours?” Doreen entered her number and gave it back. Sammy wandered through, downloading apps and wallpapers while she hummed with a smile. “So, either of you know how Stark knew my birthday was today?”  
“I heard him telling Daddy he was going to finalize his custody over you. So, I guess that means you’re ‘Samantha Stark’ now! Wait, does that mean I’ll be Doreen Odinson? Or Doreen Thorson?” Sammy stopped, looking at Doreen with a dumbfounded expression.  
“What.” Sammy had a little more appreciation for him, but not so much as letting herself become Sammy Stark. She had little left of her mom and her surnamed was one of those things. Hell, her parents weren’t even married and to have something so important in her life changed gave her a queasy feeling.  
“Yeah!” Doreen clapped her hands together, but her eyes glued to Sammy when she saw the uneasy smile on the blonde’s face. “It’ll be okay! Just think positively!” The squirrel gave her a slap on the back while Peter walked away quickly to get some drinks for the three of them.  
“But this means that at school, no, everywhere, I’ll be Sammy Stark and then everyone will know that I’m his daughter and then the media might know and I don’t want the media to know! And I don’t want Roxie to know...I can’t let Roxie know! Roxie will know where to find me, if she doesn’t already know...Does she know?...Shit, I can’t think!”  
“Sam, you’re hyperventilating.” Doreen put an arm around the girl’s shoulder, trying to calm her down as Peter came back with three cups, almost dropping them all when he saw how Sammy panicked. He put them down on the coffee table, but gave one to Sammy. She took it in her hand and drank it, taking a deep breath in and out as she looked between the two. Doreen glanced over to the boy with a worried frown then back at the blonde before her. “Who’s Roxie?”  
“I’m going to bed.” Sammy shoved Doreen’s arm away and threw the empty cup, now crumpled to the ground as she pushed her way through the room to her bedroom. Peter looked to Doreen, “Should I go after her?”  
“I -- ” Doreen nearly stood up from the couch, but something forced her back down and she shook her head, “You go.” She gave a sad smile as she watched Peter run after the girl, like how it was supposed to be, afterall. The hero gets the damsel. She leaned over the couch, then chugging down one of the cups from the coffee table before standing up. Now her lips were forced into a wide grin as she tried to focus her mind away. “Let’s get this party started!” She cheered, bouncing around the room with her tail swaying behind her, but she couldn’t help herself from glancing away down the hallway every so often. The only thing worse was that nobody noticed the frown she wore when she did it. 

~~~  
“Sammy?” Peter knocked at her door, but with no reply, he turned the knob to find Sammy lying on her bed. She was curled up, with her phone close to her screen. The phone was the only thing emitting light inside the dark room, but Peter didn’t dare to flick the switch. He closed the door behind him, and Sammy’s head turned around, her eyes squinting to see him. He could clearly see how puffy and red they were, with tracks of tears down her cheeks.  
“Peter, you said to live in the present.” She took a shaky breath. “But...What do you do if the past comes back to bite?” He was taken aback by the question.  
“W-Well, I-”  
“Peter, what’s the worst thing you’ve done?”  
“What?” Peter blinked. Sammy’s face was now dead serious. “I don’t really know, maybe-”  
“I did something really bad. A long time ago.” She sat upright, hugging her knees. “I don’t want to say, but...let’s just say that someone from a long time ago came back and now I don’t need anymore drama in my life.” Truthfully, Sammy felt better, but she had only given a drop of the honest story to him. It still gnawed away at her when she turned to look at Peter with eyes. A sob escaped her lips as she began to cry over and over, no matter how hard she tried to hold it back. “Peter, I can’t be a savior, I can’t help people….I can’t use my powers for good!” He reached out to hold her, pressing her head against his chest as he tried to soothe her, sitting down on the bed next to her. “I should be in jail. Roxie should be in jail. I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve Doreen, I don’t deserve anything. I deserve a damp dark jail cell, and one meal a day, and--”  
“Sammy, whatever it is, I’m sure Mr. Stark and I’ll forgive you.” She looked up at him and wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket.  
“You can’t. You think it's easy to forgive someone, but its not. It’s really not.” She clutched the boy’s hands, tears running down her cheeks in huge waves, gulping gasps escaping her lips. “Don’t tell Stark, never tell Stark.” She had to tell someone. She had to let it off her chest.  
“I promise.” She exhaled and spoke.  
“Roxie… was… Roxie was my best friend.” Gasp “Untill… until I saw her kill someone.” Gasp “Somehow, we had managed to cover up the murder, making athourities believe it was -” Gasp “suicide. But, Roxie took her escape for granted, and she felt no remorse for her murder, where as I..” Gasp “I… I -- “ Sammy’s shoulders shook violently, giving her voice away to wavering sobbing. “The person’s family, Peter! They were.. They were so sad! I felt t-t-terrible! I can’t… I don’t… I- I...” Sammy squeezed her eyes shut, slamming her head against Peter’s chest and cried, emotions and pools of guilt filling her from bottom to top. Silence filled the dark bedroom with the exceptions of Sammy’s cries. Peter rubbed her back soothingly, processing what she had just said. The party boomed outside, and Peter and Sammy could hear Doreen egging on guests to a dance battle. Minutes had passed before someone spoke again.  
“Sammy…” Peter gently pulled away from the girl. “Sammy, at some point the past always comes back to find you, but sometimes it’s because you haven’t let go.”  
“But I have let go!” Sammy said in between a sob. “I’ve been trying to let go of all my life, only for Roxie to find me again.”  
“Look, Sam,” Peter said. “What you did wasn’t right, and I won’t justify that for you, but that was a long, long time ago, and…” Peter paused to tuck away a stray lock of golden hair behind Sammy”s ear. “You’ve changed, Sammy. And the you I know today wouldn’t do such a thing. Would she?”  
Sammy shook her head, “No.” She wiped away her remaining tears with her sleeve. “No, she wouldn’t.”  
“There,” Peter said, shifting his position on the bed, a warm smile spreading across his face. “That’s the Sammy we all know and love.”  
Sammy smiled mischievously, pulling back her hair into a ponytail. “The Sammy that everyone knows and like-loves in general, or the Sammy that you love and want to yourself?” The girl sat on the bed, leaning on one hand.  
Peter sat silently in the dark with her for a moment before answering, “The Sammy I love and want to myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make by chad and panini


End file.
